


Schrodinger's Zombie Cat

by paraboobizarre



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that sat on my computer (before it crashed) - rescued it, thought I'd share ;)</p><p>This is their box and somewhere there’s that hammer and that vial of poison gas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrodinger's Zombie Cat

It's an apartment-sized version of Schrodinger's cat, Jacob decides one morning as he is staring blearily at his face in the bathroom mirror. God, he hates mornings.  
In the bedroom outside he can hear Paul mumble in his sleep and burrow deeper into the covers. Lucky bastard got to sleep in the bed tonight, whereas Jacob can already feel a major crick forming, courtesy of their extremely fashionable but horribly uncomfortable sofa.

Anyways, Schrodinger's cat. You pack a cat into a box together with a vial of poison gas, some radioactive substance, a hammer and a Geiger counter. If the radioactive substance degrades, the Geiger counter will register it and, in turn, trigger the hammer, which will smash the vial of poisonous gas and bye-bye goes the kitty cat.

Alternative scenario, nothing happens. No degradation, no hammer, no gas. As long as you don't open the box to see if Mr. Fluffles has gone to meet his maker or not, both states are equally possible. The cat is both alive and dead. It is by observing that you force a choice for one of these states.

They've been packed into this apartment with their king-sized bed, fancy tableware and their carefully staged snapshots. This is their box and somewhere there’s that hammer and that vial of poison gas, sitting quietly next to the Geiger counter and a little heap of prettily glowing radioactive junk. Waiting.

Waiting while they go about their lives, alive and dead, madly in love, just friends, gay and not-so gay, their lives just as out of whack as that potential zombie cat and as long as no one is looking, it feels like _all_ states are possible.


End file.
